Ethereal
by Painted Canvas
Summary: [discontinued] Edward and Bella go through many hardships due to their love. Will they depend on each other like always? Or, will something or someone split them apart?
1. Seattle

**A/N:** Ta da! I have arrived with my first fanfiction involving Twilight and my second fanfiction ever! I have to admit, I did rush the first chapter a bit. Could it kill to get into the plot right away? I sure hope not. I plan for this fanfiction to be a long one, around 25 chapters. I would love to get some comments to tell me how you liked the first chapter. Oh, and Happy Easter to everyone!

**Note:** I had to look up what ethereal meant at first. One definition means highly refined or delicate, so that is the definition I used to the fanfiction title. Did I bore you with this? I must sound insanely weird or stupid. :blushes:

_Disclaimer:_ I do not, and will never, own Twilight or any of the characters. I do share the first name with the author though. :beams:

* * *

**Ethereal**

Chapter One - Seattle

"Bella! Hurry up, we need to get to Victoria's Secret before the mall closes." Alice demanded while dragging me through the mall holding onto my hand.

"Seriously, Alice! I hate how your family, especially you and Edward, spend money on me." I stated before sighing.

"Oh, please. What else are we going to do with it?" I didn't say anything else because she had a point.

We entered the store and Alice immediately ran over to the section were the thongs were kept. "How about these for Edward?" She asked in a yell, making a sets of eyes look upon us. I blushed heavily, seeing how 'sexy' they were supposed to be. That was defiantly too much.

We finished up, with Alice buying us each seven pairs. We jumped on the escalator and headed down to the first floor, planning to leave. I saw Alice whip out her cell phone and then hastily put it away again.

"Hurry, Bella! We're running late." She stated as she sprinted ahead of me, carrying tons of shopping bags with her. I just smiled at the thought of me running with my shopping bags. I'd never make it out off the escalator without falling on my face.

I soon stepped off and began my travel after Alice. She was incredibly fast, though Edward was faster. I had spent five hours without him, and I already felt like I lost something dear to me.

It was right then that I noticed a figure watching me in my designer jeans, a tight grey t-shirt, and white flip-flops. I turned my head to see beautiful dark green eyes mixed in with red.

There was something about the man yielding those eyes. He must of been at least six and a half feet. His frame looked built as well.

As I turned to look away, I had a sharp pain in my neck. Then I noticed, my neck wouldn't move! I found my legs to be walking towards him, even though I frantically tried to resist.

Now, where were red eyes common...?

I was close to him now. He brought his face inches from mine, I let out a whine. Oh how I wished to have Edward here, or any one of the Cullens. Where was Alice?

He gained distance to my lips, and smirked. I could see his pearly white teeth. I was fully aware that tears were running down my cheeks. _Edward!_ My mind screamed.

"Bella!" Alice yelled, causing the guy to snap his head up and back away. I tried my neck, it moved like I wanted it. I took one last look at the guy before turning around and seeing Alice looking at me in concern. She hastily walked up to me.

"Bella...do you know what you've just done? You've nearly kissed _another_ vampire!"

Ah, so that would explain his eye color.

"Alice, I–." Alice quickly took my hand and began leading me out the mall entrance.

When we were safely in the Mercedes, she turned to me and looked me in the eyes before whispering. "That was no ordinary vampire, Bella."

"Wh-what could you mean?" I asked, still in shock. I thought of Edward...I nearly kissed another vampire. I was feeling extremely guilty right now. What will Edward think when he finds out about this?

"He can control you, Bella. He lusts for you now. We must get home quick and tell Edward about this."

Home... I've considered the Cullens' home and my home now. They were all the family I needed. I'm gladly to say that me and Rosalie have also grown close since the end of school.

Alice put the key in the ignition, started up the car, and pressed down on the gas pedal.

It seemed like an eternity before we reached home.

Edward came out of the front door and over to my side of the car, fully aware of my puffy red eyes and the tears running down my cheeks.

He automatically opened my door, took me out, and cradled me in his arms. "My dear Bella, what happened?" He said, his angelic voice full of worry.

"I- I didn't mean to...I swear I didn't." I stuttered out.

"Didn't mean to what?" He asked with curiosity in his voice.

"Edward," Alice interjected, "she nearly kissed another vampire!"

Edward's eyes were now turning a dark shade. His once topaz eyes now looked like a cinnamon color.

I wasn't the slight bit prepared for what happened next.


	2. Another Suitor

Disclaimer: I do not own _Twilight_ or any of it's characters. I do own my own though!

**A/N:** Sorry it took me forever to post this. School kept me away from working on it and getting it out on time. Let's not get into that though. This chapter **did not** go as I had planned. I totally strayed away from my outline and just went with what I typed. I hope it's not too bad for you guys... I also requested to have this fanfiction posted on a fansite of _Twilight_ which I will list when it gets put up. Well, thanks for all the reviews! I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Ethereal**

Chapter Two - Another Suitor

Edward firmly pressed one of his hands on each of my shoulders, causing me to cringe with the strength he was using.

"Jasper!" Alice screamed out, not moving an inch from her spot beside the driver's side door.

Jasper, on cue, came running out the front door and straight over to Edward. I closed my eyes, not wanting to look into the cinnamon colored ones.

Two minutes later, I was in the strong arms of someone. I slowly opened my eyes and saw a cream colored sweater; it was Edward.

"Bella," he whispered, "I'm so sorry..." I nodded and threw my arms around him, enjoying the moment for now.

Something told me that the next couple of days were going to get worse.

* * *

Edward and I were now in his room, me on the couch and him by the window looking out. 

Silence.

More silence.

Boy, this was awkward.

"Edward," I started to say, but he cut me off.

"Bella, you don't know how guilty I feel right now. I couldn't control myself...I just got, well, jealous. I mean, you kissing another vampire...?" He stated, and finally turned to look at me.

"You know I'd never do that! Plus, that vampire wasn't as angelic as you. He doesn't even dazzle me like you do." Edward smiled seductively at me. I blushed.

"I dazzle you?" He asked while taking small steps toward me.

"Frequently, as I told you before." My face was now burning hot. He just chuckled and sat on the couch pulling me into his lap. I intertwined my hand in his.

"It's getting late, why don't you sleep Bella?" He whispered into my ear, causing me to shiver. I nodded and raised my head. He captured my lips in his and we pulled apart. I laid my head on his chest and he slowing hummed my lullaby I knew too well.

* * *

I awoke to the shaking of my body. I opened my eyes and saw topaz colored ones. I could get used to this alarm clock. 

"Good morning, beautiful." He whispered before kissing me on my forehead. I blushed madly.

Yep, I could definently get used to this alarm clock.

He chuckled lightly. "What would you like to do today?"

"We could," Carlisle's voice cut me off.

"Edward, come, quick!" Edward gracefully took me off his lap and laid me back onto the couch.

"Stay here, I'll be right back Bella." He then took off with his vampire-like speed.

I got up and walked out his door, heading for the top of the staircase.

When I got there, I could have nearly fainted. My eyes met greenish-red ones, causing my mouth to open wide.

It was the same vampire in which I'd seen in the mall. The vampire, in which Alice said, lusts for me.

Edward must of noticed the eye contact because he started growling and crouched down. The other vampire just broke eye contact and looked at Edward.

"So, you're the one in which I have to battle for her love." He stated, his voice made me shudder.

His voice was like a soft melody, perfectly pure and seductive. His jet black hair was in a longer style, almost covering his bright greenish-red eyes. He was certainly a newer vampire because the red color still hadn't drained from his eyes...that is if he's a vegetarian vampire.

"There's no battle here." Edward said loudly.

"Are you quite sure about that?" He stated again as he nodded up towards me. I still stared at him with my mouth wide open.

Another presence came by me putting pressure upon the bottom of my chin, making it go back to it's rightful place.

"Bella," Rosalie said swiftly, "that's not very attractive." I looked over at Rosalie and gave her a look. She whispered in my ear, "I'll tell you later." She then started to escort me down the stairs and in front of the vampire visitor.

"Isabella..." He stated, making it gracefully roll off his tongue. Somehow, his presence disturbed me and made me want to run to Edward for protection. "I'm Owen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I couldn't take it anymore, I covered my face with my hands and called out.

"Edward..." I stated swiftly, wanting to be comforted by him instantly. As if on cue, his strong arms came around me and he planted a kiss on the top of my head.

"Can you still see a battle here?" Edward stated, growling out the whole questionable statement.

"Edward, that's enough. You will be acceptable to another one of our kind." Carlisle stated. He then turned to Owen.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. Cullen...?"

"Carlisle."

"Yes, it won't be necessary, Carlisle. I don't plan to get in the middle of their love life. There's another lady that I plan to woo in this house." He said as he looked towards Rosalie.

Oh, so this is what she wanted to tell me later...

"But, Owen, you do know that she's already married?" Carlisle said while scratching the back of his head.

"Of course. But that hasn't stopped me before."

Everyone is on cue today because at once, the front door flew open and Emmett was now between Rosalie and Owen. As Edward was doing, he was crouched down low in front of her and growling.

"Time to take our leave, Bella." Edward whispered into my ear. He gently picked me up and rushed out the front door and placed me in his Volvo.

"Edward, why did Alice tell me that he lusts for me then?"

Edward glanced at me and brought a hand to mine. He hastily turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Edward...?" I asked after he didn't answer me. We pulled up to my house, I looked at Edward weird.

"I'll come back to you Bella, I promise. I just need to sort this out. I don't want you around when that happens either." He leaned over and kissed me passionately on the lips. "I love you."

I smiled up at him. "I love you too. I'm going to miss you." He looked at me before taking off his white shirt and handing it to me. I blushed madly while looking at his now exposed and toned chest.

He gave me another kiss, this time on the forehead. I nodded, holding onto his shirt, and unwillingly got out of the car. I walked to my front door and looked back. He smiled, causing me to shiver, and drove off.

I opened the door and saw Charlie staring at me. "Who's shirt is that?" He asked questionably.

"Uh, no one's!" I then sprinted up the stairs and into my room.


End file.
